Steam Versus Myth
by Stormasius
Summary: In a special story linking two of my series, Mythos and Steam Force, together, A Terrasoid from ancient times is released and pitted against the Mythos rangers. After a confrontation, the Steam rangers are now pitted against the former through unexpected circumstances. Can they save the Mythos rangers in time? Will they defeat Ophyoc? (Themed off of the Super Sentai Versus movies)
1. Part 1: The Ancient Terrasoid

Steam Versus Myth

The Mythos/Steam Force Special

 **Disclaimer: While I don't own Power Rangers, I own both Mythos and Steam Force, If you haven't seen them, go give em a read, otherwise you're gonna be pretty lost.**

Part 1: The Ancient Terrasoid

After the battle with morgana, and the Mythos rangers gaining their new powers, which they would have to master quickly in order to defeat the demon forces, Morgana also needed to learn how her new powers worked. To this, the sorceress was sat inside the ritual chamber, a magical circle around her, ready to summon a creature sealed away. Whilst a demon would surely defeat them indefinitely, their means of summoning the armies of another realm was regaining its strength after the arrival of Fleruty.

Then, as the sorceress inside the young woman chanted a few words, a small stone tablet lit up and obscured everything in the room with a bright light. When it had subsided, a large creature stood before her.

It was humanoid, white and orange in colour, with a fungal appearance to it. It had mushroom pads at every joint and a large one atop its head. a small mouth with serrated teeth sat just before the monster's body.

"I am finally free!" He triumphed. "The great Ophyoc is no longer a prisoner to that witch!" The fungal warrior known as Ophyoc triumphed.

"Oh, maybe you are and maybe you aren't. I'll let you truly go as soon as you take care of a little problem for me. And don't try your spores. They didn't work thousands of years ago, they won't work now." Morgana explained to him.

"I understand. What do you have in mind?" He asked, frustrated he was still a prisoner.

"Wreak havoc in the town near by, then when its protectors come, deal with them in any way you like." She smirked as Ophyoc nodded.

 **[SVM]**

outside the command center, the six rangers were learning to control their new powers.

A large fireball flew past Ben's head. He looked over to see that his teammate had lost control and his hand was on fire but this time it hurt him. The ranger was running around with his hand on fire as the others watched, also giving up on progressing today.

Minutes later, after removing their amulets, Jamie ran out in a hurry. "I know today was supposed to be about training, but, we have a little monster problem. The good news is, he doesn't seem to be a demon, the bad news is you haven't faced a monster like this before, meaning whatever he can do, you guys might be ill equipped for it." He explained.

Aaron adjusted his glasses and stood up off of a rock he was leaning on. "I hope we can beat this thing, it's been bugging me that we've kept losing on our own for our last few battles now. We need a win." He told them.

"Yeah,let's get rid of this string of bad luck already!" Percy agreed, clasping his fist with his hand.

 **[SVM]**

The rangers arrived on scene with their morphers in hand, they were in Castelan's park and observed the fungal monster before stepping up.

"Hey ugly, we're the power rangers! I think you know what that means." Aaron called out at the Terrasoid creature who stood there and laughed.

"You'll go down all the same, and when I have you in my hands, it'll be all the better." Ophyoc smirked.

"Okay, talk won't work, how about we morph already?" Lexa complained.

"Mythos Ignite!" "Templar Power, Activate!" They called, transforming into the Mythos rangers and the Templar ranger.

Aaron stood with his Templar blade pointed towards the monster while the other five stood either side, their mythic blades raised. Ophyoc ripped a fungal shoulder pad off, then another grew in its place. From the removed shoulder pad grew a long column of fungus, creating a staff-like weapon.

Tyson charged in and plowed into Ophyoc, even without his amulet, it was still strong enough to stagger his opponent. Ophyoc used the round end to knock Tyson into the other rangers. Emlie, Percy and Aaron rolled out of the way before Tyson was knocked back into the remaining black and pink rangers.

Percy and Aaron slammed their melee weapons against the fungal staff and struggled against it, while Emlie ran in from the side and was about to lunge into Ophyoc when the bottom of the staff came around and winded her, knocking her to floor and causing her to demorph in the process.

Percy and Aaron lost concentration, allowing Ophyoc to use his staff against them both, knocking them to the floor and causing them to demorph. Ophyoc placed his foot on the templar ranger's chest and jabbed his staff into the young man's neck.

"So weak, so frail. I never knew how your race could thrive, let alone survive." He gloated over the grounded ranger.

"It's because we work together, as a team." Aaron said in short breaths.

As he did, Lexa and Ben attacked Ophyoc from the side, sending him staggering back before Tyson returned to battle and landed a heavy blow.

"Hmm… Interesting point ranger. I was going to kill you all. But you'd make fine warriors in my master's army." He said, as he did so, small organic tendrils, tube-like, came out from his body and started to spray out a noxious gas.

The unmorphed rangers were the first to lose consciousness and collapse to the floor. Then the three remaining rangers demorphed, coughing as they did, and eventually succumbed to the same fate.

"That was surprisingly easy. Human's were a lot tougher in my time." Ophyoc laughed as the six rose up after a minute or two of being unconscious.

When they opened their eyes, there was one distinct feature that set them apart from their usual selves. Their eyes had a glowing purple tint to them. However this soon faded as Ophyoc exerted his will upon them.

"Now then, onward rangers, to the Terrasoid hive!" He ordered and they began their long march behind their puppeteer, no emotion in their faces as they did so.

 **[SVM]**

In a quiet suburban neighborhood in outer Castelan, the suave German pilot Welkin Stross was about to knock on the door to a house when His phone went off and he answered it.

"Hello?" He asked as quick words came through the other end, unintelligible to anyone but him. "Really? They were beat and then that happened to them? Where are they headed?" He asked as the person on the other end relayed one word after his last question. "Meet me at the airfield as soon as possible, we've got to get there quickly, Vicdon isn't too far away. By now, they're already there." He finished, ending the call, that was when the door opened. Standing in the doorway was none other than Vala Stross, Welkin's cousin.

"Welkin! I heard you'd be visiting soon. Everything okay, you don't look like your usual self." She asked, seeing that his usual demeanor had a worried look to it.

"Sorry Vala, I'll come back in a few days. There's a few friends that got into some trouble and I need to go help. I'll see you soon." He told her, running off to his plane and the people he had been contacted by.

 **[SVM]**

At the Terrasoid hive, Queen Nyllia sat upon her throne, Stinger at the base of the structure. Then came a commotion and then the Queen and her servant saw a group of drones get slammed from the corridor before the throne room into the room itself.

Then Ophyoc stepped into the throne room. He observed what had become of the hive with a frown.

"For thousands of years this hive has stood, and upon my return it is a complete mess!" Ophyoc yelled in outrage, to which Stinger advanced, stopping at the fungal Terrasoid.

"Who are you and why do you insult this throne room and our Queen with your words?" The wasp-like Terrasoid asked.

"I demand to see the king, the one I have served for so long!" He yelled, to which Nyllia arose and walked down.

"So, you were one of the king's commanders were you? I've heard of the ancient Terrasoids, some of them being less of an insectoid than those of today. I am Queen Nyllia, daughter of the king you mentioned, and current ruler of the Terrasoids." She informed Ophyoc. "My father is no more, I have taken his throne and I plan to lead the Terrasoids to rule the surface world!" She explained to him.

"From what I have seen, these humans have grown weak in the time since my imprisonment. So I shall aid you in your goal, Queen Nyllia. What do you ask?" He asked, kneeling before her.

"Go to the city of Vicdon, close by and defeat the Steam Force rangers, then we can begin on the rest of the world." She smirked.

Ophyoc arose and motioned with his hand for someone to come closer, from the hallway of the throne room. When he did, the six Mythos rangers stepped out of the shadows and behind their leader. "These six are power rangers that I recently defeated. They are now under my control. I am sure that your little problem will go away quickly once I pit them against my new servants!" Ophyoc assured.

Nyllia gave a smirk. "I see why my father liked you, Ophyoc. I have heard of your legend before, now seeing how resourceful you are, I'm sure that you can defeat the rangers that have been a thorn in my side for far too long." With that said, Ophyoc and the corrupted rangers departed to face off against the Steam rangers.

 **[SVM]**

At the operations station, the ranger base of the Steam rangers, the six teens were doing their own things as per usual when the alarm went off and they assembled inside their control room.

General Lohan pressed a button to bring up a feed of downtown Vicdon. A squad of drones were destroying everything in sight while Ophyoc stood laughing as civilians fled the area.

"This one looks different than normal, should we be worried here?" Ayana asked as the screen zoomed in on Ophyoc.

"Regardless, we should wrap this up quick, I was just about to break into a box of components I was gonna make something with." Alex inputted.

"Let's get to it then." Lloyd agreed as the six of them left to fight Ophyoc.

After a few moments a phone call came for Lohan and he answered.

"Lohan, I'll explain everything later, but you haven't seen a monster that looks like a fungus have you?" The voice of Ethan Blake came from his phone.

"Ethan! So good to talk to you. But the rangers just went to fight him. Is something the matter?" The general asked as the younger mentor sighed.

"My rangers are under his control, some kind of spore that's affecting their minds somehow. Tell your rangers to not underestimate that thing. And watch out for my team, they'll not be very friendly if they meet." He explained. "I'm heading to you now with Welkin Stross and Jamie, I can explain it better when we arrive.

"Got it, I'll warn them to keep their guard up, Lohan out." He finished, ending the call.

 **[SVM]**

The six Steam rangers had now made it to downtown Vicdon and were fighting the drones before them, yet they hadn't morphed. Lloyd kicked a Drone back, while TJ roundhouse kicked one to the floor and finished off the red ranger's opponent with a hammer fist to the head.

Lucas gave Ayana a jump boost, she landed on and kicked a drone to the floor before giving another of the minions a sucker-punch to the head and defeated it.

"Is it me or are these things becoming a lot easier to deal with?" Ayana asked as Alex tripped one up.

TJ slammed his fist into a drone's gut and knocked it to the floor. "They sure are." He confirmed as Mia struck the last remaining drone in the face with her knee after bringing its head low.

The six of them regrouped as the last of the drones was finished off, lining up side by side. Lloyd spoke up. "It's over creep! You might as well give up now!" He called.

Ophyoc simply laughed. "I have won countless battles in my time, and while who I serve may have changed, the way I fight, and win, hasn't."

"This must be what Lohan said to be careful about. We should get ready to face him." TJ told them, they nodded and revealed their wrist morphers, ready to don their ranger suits when several figures appeared from the shadows and from behind their wreckage and turned to face them.

The six good rangers froze in place when they saw the six teens in front of them. "You see, my ability allows me to dominate the human psyche. I intended for them to serve my King, but now they serve the new ruler, the Queen. Since she wants you six ended, I thought I would pit some of your allies against you, But, unless you defeat them, you shall never fight me." He elaborated on the situation. "Now, my rangers, deal with these fools!" Ophyoc barked and the six evil rangers nodded, the purple tint returning to their eyes.

Then, in a gust of wind, Ophyoc dematerialised and spores scattered to the winds. The six evil rangers drew their morphers. "Mythos Ignite!" "Templar Power, Activate!" They called as they morphed and transformed into the Mythos rangers, brandishing their weapons.

"Looks like this isn't open for negotiation." Mia said to her teammates.

"Then let's get to it already!" Alex exclaimed, readying her morpher.

"Watch it, we don't know how to handle this. Lloyd what do you think?" TJ asked, looking at the red ranger.

"Let's morph and take it from there." He told them as they all readied their morphers.

"Full Steam Ahead!" They all called, morphing into the Steam Force rangers, the male rangers dialed for their Pipeblades while the female rangers dialed for their Steam Blasters.

1-0-1 … Shipping … Pipeblade … Arriving

0-7-3 … Shipping … Steam Blaster … Arriving

When the Steam rangers received their weapons, the Mythos rangers charged in with a battle cry and soon split the different rangers up.

TJ was fending off Percy, their weapons locked. Percy proceeded to sweep the rival blue ranger's legs from underneath him, taking him to the floor. TJ managed to roll out of the way as the evil ranger's mythic blade clashed against the ground.

Lucas was finding difficulty keeping up with the vicious slashes that kept coming from Lexa. Even without her amulet, she was just as fast as ever. The green ranger managed to block a blow, only for the pink ranger to bring her free hand around as a fist and connect with the green steam ranger's head.

Ayana was also finding it rather difficult as the rival yellow ranger knocked away any defense she attempted to mount with his brute strength. Her only tactic that seemed to work was rolling around and avoiding his attacks as she couldn't really attack him. Then Tyson drove his foot into the opposing yellow ranger and knocked her to the ground.

Near by, the two black rangers were in a stalemate. While it was wearing down Mia slowly with each time she had to retreat and aim at the opposing black ranger who was using his mythic blade to strike at her. It was not looking good.

Alex shot Emlie to the ground with her blaster. Emlie growled and got up. "You're gonna pay for that you prissy little ranger!" She said in anger.

The white ranger span her blade around a couple of times and charged at her white clad opponent. With one powerful slash, Emlie knocked Alex to the ground, demorphing the white Steam ranger in the process. emlie smirked underneath her helmet as Alex struggled to get up.

Finally, Lloyd and Aaron were locked in a vicious melee, exchanging blow for blow. The Templar ranger locked his sword with the red Steam ranger's Pipeblade. Lloyd looked over at the fallen white ranger and hesitated for a second, noticing that the rest of his team were being systematically taken down by the evil Mythos rangers. Then he turned his attention back to Aaron, who was now leaned in close.

"You know the difference between us and you? The way we are now, we don't care about each other the way you do. We're better fighters than you, We don't have to show compassion, or hold back. That's why you've lost." He told the red ranger and proceeded to knock Lloyd back.

With a power attack, Aaron defeated the red Steam ranger, who fell to the ground and demorphed alongside his fellow rangers.

The six evil rangers lined up either side of the Templar ranger, their blades pointed to the Steam rangers on the ground. "Let's end them." Aaron ordered as the Steam rangers struggled to rise.

As the six evil Mythos rangers charged their blades with energy, blaster fire interrupted them as the silver clad Welkin Stross came to the aid of the six fallen rangers at the last second. Now under fire and out gunned by the powerful revolver blaster wielded by the ranger, the six evil rangers retreated to recuperate from the encounter.

As soon as he was sure that they were safe from the opposing ranger team, Stross demorphed and helped the rangers to their feet.

"Thanks Welkin, they're pretty tough. If you hadn't come in at the last second, we wouldn't have made it." Lloyd said as Stross helped him up.

"I couldn't let you have all the fun now, could I?" He laughed as he helped the last of them to their feet.

"So, who were those guys who just kicked our butts?" Ayana asked, rubbing her bruised arm.

"They're the reason I'm here so soon. I was going to visit my cousin and then a friend ran into some problems. We better get back to the operations station, I'm pretty sure he can explain everything better when we arrive." He informed the other six as they departed for their base.

 **[SVM]**

Ophyoc was being held by the throat by stinger as the Queen was angry with his incapability to destroy the rangers. The six controlled Mythos rangers standing at attention, awaiting a command.

"You promised me that you could destroy the rangers! All I got was ten less Drones and six slightly maimed Steam rangers! Now you better get to finishing them off otherwise you'll not live to see my vision." She informed him in outrage.

"But Queen Nyllia, my minions, they almost had them! If it wasn't for a surprise ranger, laying down a hail of suppressive fire, they would be gone by now!" Ophyoc complained about Stross.

Stinger lowered him to the floor as Nyllia spoke up. "Then I suggest you be prepared for him next time." She told him and dismissed the fungal Terrasoid and the controlled rangers.

 **|Steam Versus Myth|**

 **That is the first part of Steam Versus Myth. It took longer than expected but it's done. So, the Steam rangers got beat badly by the controlled Mythos rangers, who acted out of the ordinary from what they usually do, luckily they're no match for the great and powerful Welkin Stross! (Completely joking there!) So here's a preview of the next part.**

 **Part 2: Ranger V.S. Ranger - After their defeat at the hands of the evil Mythos rangers, the Steam rangers regroup at their base to devise a plan to free the rangers from Ophyoc's control and defeat the fungal ancient Terrasoid in the process. Can they do it or will they fall just as the Mythos rangers have? Will Welkin always be so awesome? (Indeed he will) Find out in the second part of Steam Versus Myth!**


	2. Part 2: Ranger Versus Ranger

Steam Versus Myth

The Mythos/Steam Force Special

 **Disclaimer: While I don't own Power Rangers, I own both Mythos and Steam Force, If you haven't seen them, go give em a read, otherwise you're gonna be pretty lost.**

Part 2: Ranger V.S. Ranger

It had been a few hours since the Steam rangers had returned to their base, where they were told to wait until Lohan had finished talking to someone about the matter.

Ayana was sprawled over the couch, beaten and bruised, the other rangers took a similar approach all over the large room. Then, Welkin came through the door, the rangers could see he looked more worn out than usual.

"Lohan said you can go into the control room now, he'll explain what's going on. In the meantime, I'm gonna hit the showers here." He informed them, before walking away towards another door nearby.

The five injured rangers rose from their different places slowly and headed for the control room. Once they had arrived, they noticed two more people in the room talking with their mentor.

"Lohan, what's going on?" TJ asked as the others nodded in agreement.

"Well, I think it's better if we let these two explain. This is Ethan Blake, an old friend of mine, and this is his tech specialist Jamie. They've come from the town of Castelan which isn't too far from here, near Novaton." Lohan introduced the two.

"I'm in charge of a team of power rangers. More specifically, the ones you fought earlier." Doctor Blake started, the six rangers becoming cautious in response. "Recently they've been losing to a new enemy, demons. Yet in their last battle a few days ago, it wasn't a demon, but a Terrasoid. The one that fled the battle before my rangers showed up. It wiped them out, they've never faced a Terrasoid before whereas you have. Once they had all been felled, it infected them with some kind of spore in a gas cloud." He elaborated.

Jamie then continued explaining. "My thesis is that we can engineer something to free them from the mind controlling effect this spore is having on them, yet I can only create the antidote, the technology here is ridiculously outdated, and unless someone is good with building things out of this steam tech junk, we're gonna have to find a new solution." He finished.

Alex, while having a grumpy expression from him calling it junk, spoke up. "I know my way around this stuff, just tell me what we need and I'll get right on it."

"In the meantime we should find out how to beat them, I got knocked around by the big guy every few seconds in that last fight, any suggestions for taking them down?" Ayana asked, rubbing the bruises the rival yellow ranger had given her.

"I don't know, from what we saw, they're acting differently than usual. Their fighting style, their personalities, they all seem just the same now." He told them, after a few moments, five of the rangers left to try and come up with a strategy for defeating the rival team, while Alex and Jamie began work on the antidote and dispenser.

 **[SVM]**

Ayana headed into the shower room, where Welkin was, she could hear the water running from a showerhead. "Hey Welkin! Are you in here?" She asked as she headed away from the door. "We need you to come help us come up with a way to help us defeat the oth-" She cut off and yelped, shielding her eyes as Welkin came into view, who was still showering.

"Didn't anyone tell you to wait first, or am I just too good?" Welkin laughed as he reached for a towel and wrapped it around him. "It's safe to look now."

"It's not safe while my eyes are still burning." She said, still holding her hand to them.

"You're really mean sometimes,you know that." He criticised as he headed to change.

"Just get out here and help us out." She said as she walked away, hand still over her eyes, which caused her to walk into the door before she opened it and left.

"They should really have a lock on that door." He laughed as he changed into his usual attire.

 **[SVM]**

While Alex was working on the dispenser and Jamie was working on the antidote, the white Steam ranger was still slightly annoyed with him. "What's your problem with Steam technology anyway? It might not be new but it's still useful and reliable." She asked him in an annoyed tone.

"Well it's more complex to work with and building anything with Steam tech is extremely tedious, it's why I prefer modern technology, at least I can use that! Hence why I'm making the antidote, it's the one thing I can do right now.

Alex scowled. "You work on your thing and I'll work on mine. I might have to work with you, it doesn't mean I have to like it." She told him, Jamie gave a sigh and went back to what he was doing.

 **[SVM]**

In the training area, up against a wall, Lloyd was planting his fists into a punching bag, his mind flashing back to the battle as he did.

'You know the difference between us and you? The way we are now, we don't care what happens to each other like you do. We're better fighters than you. We don't show compassion, or hold back. That's why you've lost.' The words of the evil Templar ranger echoed through Lloyd's head as he got even angrier whilst he punched the bag, letting out a scream as he landed one more punch before TJ and Welkin came over and tried to calm him down.

"What's going on with you?" TJ asked as they let go of the red ranger.

"Something their leader said, how they don't care about helping each other, about beating us because they don't show things like compassion. I got angry." He explained to them.

"Mia, take Lloyd away and try cool him down somehow, we can't go into this if anyone's compromised." Welkin told the black ranger who took Lloyd away to try calm him. The older ranger was sounding more like a tactician now rather than a gunslinging womaniser.

Ayana walked up to the other two rangers. "Lucas is over with Alex, she's trying to get a firing mechanism on the thing she's making, Lucas knows guns so he offered to help. What was Lloyd saying when he lost it?" She asked.

"He said they're basically only concerned with fighting us and won't hesitate if they know one of their teammates goes down." TJ summed up.

"Those spores are bad then. Luckily I have an idea no thanks to Lloyd. You see, it was a six on six last time, With you helping out it'll be seven on six, while we keep them occupied, you'll go around and take them out. You did seem pretty strong against them last time, we'll keep going until they're overwhelmed and demorph where we'll use the antidote on them." She explained. Welkin nodded.

"Good plan, can I make one tiny alteration?" She nodded hesitantly. Stross smirked. "For every one of them I take out, I get twenty bucks, same goes for any of you." TJ stifled a laugh, Ayana shook her head in regret.

 **[SVM]**

A few hours later, the alarm sounded off and the rangers and mentors scrambled to the control room, seeing that the Mythos rangers were attacking a party of higher classmen in the high class district while Ophyoc stood laughing. Ayana had to hold back her own joy in seeing the rich folk being attacked for once.

"Jamie, is the antidote ready?" Blake asked, the young technician gave a slow, unsure nod.

"It has to be." Jamie answered. "As for the dispenser?" He asked, turning to Alex who had a confident smirk on her face.

"Don't doubt my skill, it might've been a bit more complex than you'd like, but I'm confident it'll work." She told him.

"Then you seven need to get out there. The sooner we free them from this Terrasoid's control, the sooner we can end this." Lohan ordered to the rangers.

 **[SVM]**

The Mythos rangers laughed as the upper classmen screamed in terror. Then they saw the seven rangers coming towards saw this and retreated to allow his puppets to defeat them.

The morphed Mythos rangers lines up to meet the Steam rangers head on. Aaron spoke up. "I see you've brought the cavalry from the start this time, pity it won't do you any good." He laughed maniacally.

"I'm gonna let that slide seeing as you're not in control here, but I think we should settle this ranger on ranger." Welkin replied, uncovering his radial brace.

"Take to the skies!" He called, morphing and emerging from the white light in his ranger suit. The other six proceeded to do the same. "Full Steam Ahead!" They called, a bright light consuming them before turning into steam that rose up. When it dissipated, the six Steam rangers stood ready.

1-0-1 … Shipping … Pipeblade … Arriving

0-7-3 … Shipping … Steam Blaster … Arriving

Alex, TJ and Lucas wielded the Steam Blasters while Mia, Lloyd and Ayana wielded the Pipeblades. Welkin sood in the centre slinging his gun around before aiming it at the Mythos rangers.

"Let's do this." He said as the Steam rangers and Mythos rangers ran at each other, the Steam rangers blasting their rivals to throw them off until they came into melee range.

 **[SVM]**

Once again the rangers locked weapons with their individual rivals, slashing and blocking at each other. Welkin moved in upon the two black rangers.

Ben knocked the pipeblade from Mia's hand and was about to finish her off when he was pistol whipped around the back of the head by Welkin.

"You guys owe me twenty bucks!" He laughed as he charged into the battle between the other rangers, blasting with his Sky Striker pistol as he did.

"We don't have time for your jokes right now." Ayana complained as she rolled out of the way of a hard swing of Tyson's Mythic Blade and sending a few shots at her opponent.

Welkin blasted Lexa to the floor as Lucas did so too, taking the pink ranger out. Lucas nodded to his ranger friend, who rubbed his fingers against his thumb to exert his want of money, Lucas sighed as Welkin went off the deal with more of the evil rangers.

TJ and Percy were facing off against each other. TJ thrusted his Pipeblade at the other blue ranger, yet Percy simply parried it away and knocked the blue Steam ranger to the ground and laughed.

"I'm a far better swordsman than you, stay out of my way, ameture!" Percy boasted as he went to slash at TJ to finish him off.

Welkin span the revolver around twice and let of two quick fire rounds that struck the blue Mythos ranger and knocked him to the floor, allowing TJ to recover and detain his opponent.

"So far you guys owe me sixty bucks." Welkin told them all over their comms, laughing as they groaned in response.

Ayana finally got the upperhand on Tyson and landed a well placed shot on Tyson which toppled the brute of a ranger and made him collapse to the ground.

"When they're not kicking our butts they don't seem to be able to take that many hits." Ayana commented as she kicked the fallen yellow Mythos ranger in the gut as a bit of personal revenge.

"That's because their suits are running on half their full power, it's a long story but be glad they're weakened." Jamie commented over their comms.

"Okay then, oh and Welkin, you owe me twenty of that sixty you're getting." She smarted off.

Welkin laughed as he ran over to where Alex and Emlie were fighting, Welkin just stood there and watched as the two young women fought viciously.

"Hey Stross, mind rounding up that white ranger so I can get some help here, I don't know how much longer I can hold him off!" Lloyd complained as he held back Aaron's longsword with his Pipeblade, his strength slowly depleting.

"Fine, I was enjoying their fight but if you're gonna be that way…" He trailed off as he shot three rapid blasts without looking that all hit and took the white Mythos ranger to the ground.

Then, as Aaron knocked away Lloyd's defence and was about to strike the red ranger down, Welkin jolted in and blocked with a crossguard of his Wingblade vambraces.

"Took you long enough." Lloyd told him as he caught his breath.

"You're paying up after this." Welkin joked as he charged his pistol for a finisher. "Sky Strike Overcharge!" He called as he squeezed the trigger and a powerful blast was shot at the Templar ranger, who couldn't block it and was knocked to the ground and demorphed.

After a few minutes, the unconscious Mythos rangers were rounded up and the now demorphed Steam rangers stood around them. Alex produced what appeared to be a kind of spray gun.

"Here goes nothing." She said as she proceeded to shoot the antidote out onto the Mythos rangers, when it emerged, it came out as a gas that surrounded the six of them and was absorbed by them.

Soon enough the opened their eyes, which had resumed to glow a vibrant purple before they began to cough violently as the spores emerged from their mouths and evaporated in the air. One by one they stood up, looking rather dazed.

"What's… What's going on?" Aaron asked as he and the others stumbled about a bit.

"Well it's a long story really, we should head back to the base if we're gonna tell you what happened." Lloyd told him.

Then the Mythos rangers eyes sharpened as they saw Ophyoc. "It's that monster again!" Emlie exclaimed, causing the Steam rangers to turn around.

"Very good rangers, you managed to save them." He said in a sarcastic manner as he approached. "But you'll never defeat me, all I need to survive is one spore, unless you destroy me completely, you'll never truly defeat me!" He told them as he drew his fungal staff.

The Mythos rangers rose to the challenge. "You up for this?" Alex asked them, to which they nodded.

"Then we'll fight together." TJ said as they all lined up.

Mia was stood next to Ben. Lucas next to Lexa and Ayana next to Tyson. TJ and Percy stood side by side, Alex and Emlie followed suit. Lloyd stood next to Aaron and in the centre of the twelve other rangers stood Welkin Stross.

"Mythos Ignite!" The Mythos rangers called. "Full Steam Ahead!" The Steam rangers called. "Templar Power, Activate!" Aaron called, swiping the air with his crossguard themed morpher. "Take to the Skies!" Welkin finished.

The thirteen of them stood side by side, Ophyoc sized them up and saw he was perhaps outmatched but definitely outnumbered.

"Let's show this creep who we are!" Aaron called and the others nodded in response.

"Power of Atlantis! Mythos Blue!" Percy called.

"Cold and refreshing, water in the tank, Steam Force Blue!" TJ announced.

"Power of Asgard! Mythos Yellow!" Tyson said, punching the air with his fist.

"Putting on the golden touch, Steam Force Yellow!" Ayana followed on.

"Power of Babylon! Mythos Pink!" Lexa said, jumping up in the air.

"The glorious verdant carriage, Steam Force Green!" Lucas shouted.

"Power of Astral! Mythos Black!" Ben said, hand on the bottom of his hemet.

"Powering ahead with industrial fuel, Steam Force Black!" Mia exclaimed.

"Power of Elysium! Mythos White!" Emlie called, hand on her hip.

"Pure colour, rising high to the sky, Steam Force White!" Alex said, raising an open hand to the sky and then closing it.

"Power of Albion! Templar Ranger!" Aaron said, drawing his longsword.

"Red hot just like an engine, Steam Force Red!" Lloyd called, drawing his Pipeblade in similar fashion to the Templar ranger.

"Thunder from above, Sky Strike Ranger!" Welkin wrapped up as each of the rangers drew their weapons.

"Mythic Warriors!" The Mythos rangers called. "Guardians of Steam!" The Steam rangers called. "Defender of the Skies!" Welkin exclaimed. "Power Rangers Unite!" They called in unison as a large explosion went off behind them.

 **|Steam Versus Myth|**

 **And that's all you're getting for now, we have one more major part to go in this little story and that'll be tomorrow. In addition to this there will be a final mini chapter to round things off till we return to our regularly scheduled programming. Next week shall be Mythos and Martial Strike so stay tuned for that.**

 **I released The second chapter of Primal Protectors earlier in the week, despite the amount of views it received, it didn't get many if any reviews, so if you have read it tell me how it went or what I might need to improve if it was a flaw on my part. I did make the mistake of saying the next one would be released at the end of may, yet it'll be released at the end of march, this month, and I wanted to clarify that before I continue, thanks for reading and onto the synopsis.**

 **Next Chapter: Rangers Unite**

 **Synopsis: The rangers now fighting together, they face off against the powerful and ancient Ophyoc, who swears he cannot die. Who shall win in this battle? Will the rangers succeed? Find out next time on Steam Versus Myth.**


	3. Part 3: Rangers Unite

Steam Versus Myth

The Mythos/Steam Force Special

 **Disclaimer: While I don't own Power Rangers, I own both Mythos and Steam Force, If you haven't seen them, go give em a read, otherwise you're gonna be pretty lost.**

Part 3: Rangers Unite

The thirteen rangers stood side by side, Ophyoc sized them up and saw he was perhaps outmatched but definitely outnumbered.

"Let's show this creep who we are!" Aaron called and the others nodded in response.

"Power of Atlantis! Mythos Blue!" Percy called.

"Cold and refreshing, water in the tank, Steam Force Blue!" TJ announced.

"Power of Asgard! Mythos Yellow!" Tyson said, punching the air with his fist.

"Putting on the golden touch, Steam Force Yellow!" Ayana followed on.

"Power of Babylon! Mythos Pink!" Lexa said, jumping up in the air.

"The glorious verdant carriage, Steam Force Green!" Lucas shouted.

"Power of Astral! Mythos Black!" Ben said, hand on the bottom of his hemet.

"Powering ahead with industrial fuel, Steam Force Black!" Mia exclaimed.

"Power of Elysium! Mythos White!" Emlie called, hand on her hip.

"Pure colour, rising high to the sky, Steam Force White!" Alex said, raising an open hand to the sky and then closing it.

"Power of Albion! Templar Ranger!" Aaron said, drawing his longsword.

"Red hot just like an engine, Steam Force Red!" Lloyd called, drawing his Pipeblade in similar fashion to the Templar ranger.

"Thunder from above, Sky Strike Ranger!" Welkin wrapped up as each of the rangers drew their weapons.

"Mythic Warriors!" The Mythos rangers called. "Guardians of Steam!" The Steam rangers called. "Defender of the Skies!" Welkin exclaimed. "Power Rangers Unite!" They called in unison as a large explosion went off behind them.

Ophyoc looked at the sight of the many rangers lined up and ready to fight. "Come at me with everything rangers!" He called as a platoon of drones flew down from the sky.

The thirteen of them ran into the group and began a spectacular fight with the minions. Ben and Mia clashed their blades against the Terrasoid footsoldiers and knocked a small group of them down. The two of them dug deeper into the enemy line, slashing as they did. The Mythos black ranger then took ahold of his counterparts arm and slung her around as a group of drones closed in on them, slashing the minions and causing them to retreat as they did.

Ayana and Tyson had formed a defense-offense team up. Whilst Tyson moved in on the drones and got close enough to strike them with his Mythic blade, Ayana provided cover fire. When they were in close quarters, Tyson became the defender of the other yellow ranger and parried back the drones so she could hit them with her Steam blaster.

Though their colours didn't match, it did not affect the synergy between the two rangers as Lexa used quick sweeping blows to knock back the drones and Lucas finished the fly-like creatures using crushing blows with his Pipeblade when they were wounded by the pink ranger.

Near to them, the two blue rangers were making short work of their opponents, they were stood back to back. TJ wielded his Pipeblade whilst Percy wielded his Mythic blade. Any time a drone would get close to the two blue rangers, they'd get knocked back by a barrage of strikes from the two, any drone willing to get back up would be taken down permanently by the synchronised attacks of the two blues.

To the far end of the battlefield, the white rangers were managing to keep the fight going, sadly they kept getting in each other's way. As Alex was about to let off a shot at a group of three drones, the white Mythos ranger stood in the way and cut down Alex's targets. Then when Emlie charged at another group of the minions, Alex put her foot out and tripped the white ranger to the ground before blasting the targets to the ground. When the white rangers had finished fighting the other drones, and fighting each other, they began to bicker.

"Hey what was that for!" "Get out of my way!" And "Really? You wanna be immature, I'll show you immature!" Were some of the highlights of their petty squabble.

Up front, the final three rangers were making short work of the final group of minions as the other rangers around them finished the Terrasoid footsoldiers. Aaron cut down the drones in his path while Lloyd blasted down any escaping drones as the rangers regrouped, having defeated all of the footsoldiers. To everyone's surprise, Welkin had been stood spinning his pistol for the duration of the battle.

"What? Beating up the minions is boring! I'm waiting for the real fight." He excused himself as the others shook their heads in response. "Fine, let's just get this guy." He said as they all summoned melee weapons and he holstered his pistol, favouring his wingblades in the coming fight.

All of the rangers surrounded Ophyoc and began thrashing the fungal Terrasoid with a volley of attacks from every angle until he couldn't withstand their blows any more. Lloyd, Welkin and Aaron stood side by side.

"Give it your best shot rangers!" He taunted as he raised his staff in a defensive form.

Aaron pointed his longsword at the monster, Lloyd did the same with his Pipeblade whilst Stross clenched his fists and took a fighting stance, levelling the wingblades at the monster in the process. Simultaneously, the three of them attacked and connected with the staff and caused a shockwave that knocked the other rangers off balance and sent the three back. When they regained their footing, a crack lay in the middle of his staff as it began to deteriorate into ash.

Ophyoc fell to his knees in defeat. The six Mythos rangers lined up, their weapons in hand which began to glow with a golden aura. Next to them the six Steam Force rangers stood.

"We better call upon our weapon of choice too." Lloyd said as they keyed in for their finisher weapon.

0-3-4 … Shipping … Rail Cannon … Arriving

The six Steam rangers stood in their usual positions, holding the Rail Cannon.

On the other side of the Mythos rangers stood Welkin by himself. He un holstered his pistol and twirled it around once before aiming it. "Sky Striker Pistol!" He span the barrel around to charge up a finishing shot.

The Steam rangers began the process of arming their weapon.

"Loading Compression Shell!"

"Aiming Rail Cannon!"

"Locked and Loaded!"

"Firing Rail Cannon!" The Steam rangers called, pulling the trigger of the weapon, sending a powerful multi-coloured blast at Ophyoc.

"Unity!" The Mythos rangers called, levelling their blades at Ophyoc and sending the golden aura at the Terrasoid in a beam of golden energy.

"Sky Strike Overcharge!" Welkin yelled, pulling the trigger of his revolver and sending the overcharged blast from his weapon at the monster.

Before striking, all three beams joined and became one unified white beam that blasted straight into Ophyoc. The white beam became more intense,blinding all while it persisted and Ophyoc exploded.

Once it had died down, the Mythos rangers gave a sigh of relief as he was ended. Yet the Steam rangers were still tense as another set of spores scattered on the ground.

The ground shook as the spores reanimated Ophyoc and he grew to tremendous size, startling the Mythos rangers.

"Looks like it isn't just titan's that grow big." Aaron commented as they viewed the giant Terrasoid.

"Then we all better get to work." Lloyd replied as the Steam rangers dialled their zords.

As Welkin gave a whistle to call on his zord, the Mythos rangers, excluding Aaron stood together and raised their hands to the sky. "Mythic Guardians, Awaken!" They called as from various environments, a group of zords came together.

Aaron raised his hand to the sky. "Lion Guardian, Awaken!" He called as from a bleak cave emerged a silver and red zord in the form of a lion.

From the storage depot, the rail riders had now grouped together.

"Red express rider engaged!"

"White mono rider engaged!"

"Blue speed rider engaged!"

"Green tram rider engaged!"

"Yellow bus rider engaged!"

"Black passenger rider engaged!"

"Coupling zords!" They all called as their zords took position and formed into the megazord. "Steam Titan Megazord Engaged!" They called as the head emerged from the body.

"Wing Straffer zord ready!" Stross confirmed as he swooped overhead in his sleek and shiny bomber zord.

A large animalistic megazord stood by the Steam Titan. It's arms were a blue swordfish and a yellow eagle whilst its feet were a white wolf and a pink panther, the body was what seemed to be a black mechanical ape, while the head resembled a greek warrior. "Mythic Guardian Megazord, Awakened!" They called.

Beside it was the silver lion. "So am I invited to your little megazord party or am I just gonna relax while you deal with this?" Aaron joked.

"Get in here already, otherwise you're gonna miss out on the fun." Percy replied with a smirk under his helmet.

Aaron drew his longsword from the pedestal and leveled it out, around him, he could hear the mechanics of the zord begin to shift. Slowly the bestial form transformed into that of a knightly megazord with the mane of the lion surrounding the head, wielding an equally powerful looking longsword as it's pilot. "Lionheart Megazord, Ready!" He confirmed as the knightly megazord stood beside the warrior of a megazord and the steampunk megazord. Overhead soared the Straffer zord.

The Steam Titan stomped towards Ophyoc and swung a punch with its left hand which the Terrasoid caught and began to laugh as he exerted pressure on the megazord arm.

"Foolish humans, you may have overwhelmed me on the ground, but here I shall not be defeated!" Ophyoc rejoiced as he was ready tear off the arm of the megazord.

Then, the monster noticed the Straffer zord flying overhead, about to drop bombs on him, unfortunately for Stross, Ophyoc slung the Steam ranger's megazord into his zord and the two metal constructs fell from the sky to the ground upon collision.

Aaron and the rest of the Mythos rangers looked back from their cockpits to the fallen zords. "You guys go keep Ophyoc busy, I'll help out the others." The Templar ranger ordered. From their cockpit, the other five nodded and attacked the creature with the blade of the swordfish arm.

Soon enough, the Lionheart megazord had grasped a hold of, and hoisted up the Steam Titan, in turn freeing the Straffer which returned to the skies.

"Thanks for the save." Lloyd told Aaron as the Steam rangers got ready to fight once more.

"Any time, now I think we should go help my team out." Aaron replied, the Steam rangers gave a nod and the two megazords headed for Ophyoc.

The terrasoid grasped the blade of the Mythic Guardian and had twisted it to an awkward position before kneeing the megazord in the stomach.

"You rangers have to make things hard for me, I wanted you all to finish each other off so that my path victory would be clear. Yet instead you free yourselves and force me to fight you all, while I don't like fighting myself, it's something I'm gonna have to do!" Ophyoc yelled, giving an uppercut to the Mythic Guardian megazord and knocking it back, causing it to stagger in the process.

The Mythos rangers were hanging on, barely, as Ophyoc came up for another go at the megazord. "You might be tough, but you're pretty blind when you're in a rage." Emlie pointed out as Ophyoc grabbed onto the megazord again.

"What's that supposed to mean ranger?" He asked, turning to see the shine of the Lionheart's longsword bear down on him and strike hard, sending Ophyoc flying to the ground.

When he arose, the three Megazords were aligned. "Let's end this!" They all called.

The Steam Titan megazord took a few paces back and charged towards Ophyoc, flying into the sky as it reached terminal velocity, holding its arms out ready to punch Ophyoc. "Max Speed! Collision Strike!" The fists of the megazord collided with Ophyoc before the megazord landed and stood behind the monster.

The eagle arm of the Mythic Guardian megazord, which was in the form of a shield, transformed into that of a blade and the two blade arms began to glow with a golden aura, the megazord crossed the blades as it charged its attack. "Power of Legends! Spirit Strike!" The megazord slashed the crossed blades towards Ophyoc and a slash of each colours energy hit the Terrasoid before a final one composed of each of the five's colour hit.

Inside the cockpit of the Lionheart Megazord, Aaron's longsword was glowing orange as he let of a slash for the megazord to copy. Outside, the megazord's blade ignited with orange flames. "Heartfire Strike!" Aaron called as the sunlight behind the megazord became intense and the Lionheart megazord performed a series of attacks from different angles that tore apart Ophyoc. The Terrasoid was down on one knee now, holding his side.

"It's over now Ophyoc!" Lloyd called from the Steam Titan megazord.

"You're not gonna harm anyone else!" Emlie declared from the Mythic guardian Megazord.

"Welkin, if you'd do the honours!" Aaron told the German pilot who flew over with the recuperated wing Straffer zord.

"Gladly." He confirmed, excitement in his voice. The hatch doors of the zord opened and Welkin yelled at the top of his voice. "Time for you to feel the force!" As the bombs dropped from the Straffer zord and landed upon Ophyoc.

"I shall never fall rangers!" Were the last word of the ancient Terrasoids as he was lit up with high powered explosives.

"Myth Busted!" The Mythos rangers and Templar ranger called.

The Steam rangers remained silent on the matter, uncertain what they would say after defeating an enemy.

 **[SVM]**

Finally free of the menace of Ophyoc, the now unmorphed rangers returned to the Operations Station for debriefing and to rest and relax. The thirteen of them entered the control room looking rather worn out. After a brief reunion between the Mythos rangers and their mentor and a recount of the battle, the rangers entered the main room of the ranger base to rest up after the battle.

Lucas was reluctantly half listening to Lexa as she talked on end, the green ranger didn't even know if she could shut up when she wasn't fighting against monsters.

Percy was wit TJ explaining just how his team came to be and the crazy ordeals they've been in. "And then Aaron awakened the lion guardian that became the Lionheart megazord, he fought strongly against Exodius and slew him with the powerful attack that you saw in the battle." He recounted.

"Nice. Looks like your team's been through quite some adventures, wish I could say the same for mine, we fight each other just about every other day as well as fighting the monsters, it's a bit hectic right now." TJ explained the situation they were in to the other blue ranger.

"You'll be a strong team in no time, don't worry about it." Percy reassured as he went back to telling TJ some of their other adventures.

The two black rangers quietly chatted in the back of the room while Alex was fixing another contraption with an annoyed look on her face, that was when Emlie sat beside her.

"Listen, I get a little aggressive in fights, I work well with my team so it's not a problem with them. I've never fought with you before in a fight and got in the way, in turn you got in my way and we fought each other as much as we did those minions. I just want to say I'm sorry for my actions and I hope we can be friends." Emlie apologised to Alex, who stopped what she was doing.

"I was getting a little angry and impatient so it was partially my fault. So I'm sorry too I guess, next time we'll fight better." Alex smiled to the other white ranger. The two shook hands and Alex began to explain to Emlie what the device she was fixing was and how it worked, Emlie made comparisons to Alex's expertise with machines to Jamie's, which the white Steam ranger wasn't too fond of but knew it was in good fun.

Over on the practice mats, Tyson was showing Ayana a few fighting moves. While most of it was directed for fast attacks which he wasn't very good at, Ayana picked it up quickly and managed to use them effectively against Tyson, taking the bulky teen to the floor a few times.

"Great job, that one should come in handy if you ever have to fight me again." The yellow Mythos ranger joked as Ayana helped him up.

The two leaders, Lloyd and Aaron, were sat down talking, then the Templar ranger put on a serious tone as he shifted the subject to more important matters.

"Listen, my team's been some pretty tough stuff, some of it was rather dangerous, you guys need to watch yourself when there could be more of these Terrasoids like Ophyoc out there. And if you ever need any of us, for any reason, just ask. We're always ready to aid a ranger in need." He informed the red Steam ranger.

"I see, I hope we don't need it, and we appreciate the support." Lloyd replied

Welkin watched as Ayana floored Tyson again before his face went smug, indicating he was about to do either something stupid or amazing.

"Hey Ayana!" He called, to which the yellow Steam ranger approached. "I'm about to hit the shower, if you wanna head in there..." He chuckled. Yet Ayana was not amused and slapped the smug ranger as hard as she could across the face which was sure to leave a mark.

"There's my answer." She said and smirked as she walked off. The other rangers couldn't help but burst out in laughter at what had happened to the self proclaimed 'Great Welkin Stross' and the rejection he had just received.

 **[SVM]**

Through the halls of the Terrasoid hive floated a lone spore. It reached a dark and dreary area that looked to be made of actual stone and had the appearance of a catacombs.

The spore floated through the ruins and finally settled upon the skeletal corpse of a kingly figure, then a whisper came.

"All I need to survive is one single spore…"

 **|Steam Versus Myth|**

 **That is part 3 and the last part, I did say I was gonna add another part but I returned to the original plan and compressed the two into one. So Ophyoc is defeated, for the most part, if you can guess what comes next, good for you. And I decided that Welkin isn't as glorious as he says he is and got Ayana to give him a painful slap on the face and a more painful hit to the Ego. That's all for now and here's the sneak previews for Mythos and Steam Force's next chapters.**

 **Next Time on Power Rangers: Mythos: Rangers Never Say Die**

 **Synopsis: In a goonies inspired episode, the rangers receive a letter from Dr. Mack Hartford who wants them to follow a map to a fabled treasure where a special artefact is rumored to be. Yet Abaddon's demons are hot on their tail, can they reach the artefact in time, or will the Demons succeed in finding this treasure before the rangers do? Find out in the first chapter of Act 2 of Power Rangers: Mythos**

 **Next Time on Power Rangers: Steam Force: Broken Spirit**

 **Synopsis: In the penultimate character focus, we explore the tragic past of Mia. In this we learn the reason for her general quietness and her distance from the other rangers. Can they help their ranger friend or will a new Terrasoid exploit this, and Kivo comes ever closer to being ready for his destiny. All ext Time on Power Rangers: Steam Force**


End file.
